


I'll be there, baby

by Wolle19



Series: I'll be there [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Even works making documentaries, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, they have a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolle19/pseuds/Wolle19
Summary: All Isak want is for his husband to be home for the holidays.Even works making documentaries, so being home for the important dates is not a easy task.Isak just want a miracle.





	I'll be there, baby

**Author's Note:**

> (Nothing belong to me. Just the story because is a AU, but everything else belong to Julie Andem and NRK.)
> 
> Hi, this It's my first time writing, but maybe is a good fanfic. English isn't my first language, so let me know if you like this, leave a kudo, a comment...anything.
> 
> Any error is mine.

 

“I understand.” Isak answered in a low voice while staring at the wall of his bedroom.

The wall has pictures of his family. When they started living together, their wedding day, both of them outside of their new house, another one of their respective graduations, a picture he took of Even when he told him he was expecting their baby – baby Theo – and so on…

“I know that I said...I thought…”

“Even…I understand.” Isak breathes slowly, thinking how many times he said those words without mean them.

Isak knows it’s not Even’s fault but…it hurts, because is not just him alone in their home, it’s him and baby Theo alone in their home with the holidays so close.

Isak watches his friends doing plans for Christmas together. He sees Jonas doing plans with Eva, and he’s happy for them, like really happy because the pair is finally together. Like really together and without wasting their time, getting married just a few months ago and already with a baby on the way. They’re still in the honey moon stage…and Isak it’s so jealous of them.

Because Even works making documentaries of wild life and must travel for several months a year, and this year he had to travel for three months until mid-December…just to extend his stay in that place.

“You know I want to be there…” Even say. He’s in the end of the world, filming the newly created marine parks in Chile with a crew for NatGeo – which is great news for the world and a good pay check for Even – but Isak just want his husband for the holidays.

“It’s okay Even, it’ll just be me and baby Theo; I knew what I was signing up for.”

“Isak…” Even say with a pained voice and that make him feel like a bad person.

This is hard on Even especially; he’s away from him, his baby and his family. Yes, he can go to places that few people can go and see beautiful things and be able to show them through his camera to hundreds of people, but at the end of the day, Even is alone.

“I’m sorry, that was stupid for me to say.” Isak presses his hand in his mouth. “It’s just…Theo’s first Christmas”

“I know baby and I wish I was there for him.”

A small smile spreads on Isak‘s face. “He’s getting big; he’s able to sit alone”

“I know baby, I saw it on the last video you sent me, what I like the most is that his eyes had the same eye color as his father.” Even’s voice sound happy.

“His father must be very handsome”, say Isak with a smile in his face.

“His father is the most handsome man I ever met.” Even answer quickly. “And I can’t wait to see him again.”

Both of them fall silent; Isak wants Even there for Theo’s first Christmas. He wants his husband by his side when he wakes up.

“He misses you.” Even hasn’t been home in over three months, truthfully all little Theo knows of him is his voice through the computer screen and sometimes little Theo can recognize his face, but he’s more interested in gaining the attention of Isak than other thing.

Isak still hopes that they can have normal holiday. He hopes for his family together.

“I have to go; the others want to use the phone too.” Even says quietly. “Remember that I love you.”

“I know; I love you too.”

The moment Isak stops listening Even’s voice, he drops his phone in the bedside table. Isak knows that that night he’s not going to sleep. Baby Theo might not notice the absence of his other father, but he does feel his husband absence, just for a few minutes he can break, so Isak cry and cry, and then he goes to the bathroom and clean himself, after that he goes to the nursery and carefully take the baby and bring him to his bedroom…he might not be able to sleep, but he doesn’t want to be alone, and baby Theo look so much like Even.

 

 

 

\---

Isak isn’t a religious person, he isn’t close to Christmas traditions, but he just couldn’t resist buying that Santa costume for little Theo, and many other outfits for the baby, and maybe some presents for his friends and family.

Because he’s hurt, he’s alone…and because he has his husband credit card. At the end of the day he feels better, but maybe a little guilty for having used the credit card so freely. Even’s not going to get mad at him, maybe a little surprise when he sees the amount of money he spent in one day, but he’s not get angry.

After spending all day buying so many things, both of them get back home. The baby is tired, so Isak let him take a nap while he begins the process of sort the clothes that he bought, and wrap the gifts to put them under the tree – which is the only Christmas decoration that has been place in the entire house – after that Isak begins to prepare dinner for him and for the baby. His phone goes off, letting him know that he has received a message.

 

* * *

 

**Jonas**

 

Hey, bro!, How’s baby Theo? Eva wants your advice

about pregnancy, and I can help you with the Christmas decorations.

Jonas, you are my savior!!...come tomorrow, please!

And tell Eva she can ask me anything.

Tomorrow it is bro.

Eva asks if we can spend all day with you and baby Theo.

You know you two can spend all the time you want here.

Ok, see you in the morning then.

 

* * *

 

At least one day in which he isn’t just with the company of a baby.

 

 

\---

 

In the morning, the house is full of music and laughter, Jonas is in his element sorting out boxes of Christmas decorations. Eva is feeding little Theo banana puree, who is laughing with the funny faces of Eva, and Isak is cleaning the things they used for breakfast. Little Theo love all the attention, the music, and the feeding.

They’ve spent the entire day decorating the house, mostly Jonas working while Isak and Eva are moral support. Magnus comes in the afternoon and little Theo is laughing so much with him, Isak has some time to clean the house.

Eva likes to sit near Jonas while drinking some coco. She’s starting to show and she looks beautiful. Whenever Jonas walks near Eva, she asks for more coco or something to eat. Isak will grumble about her being lazy, but Eva just smile and answer “ _her husband_ ” can refuse if he want to, and Isak isn’t surprise at all when Jonas doesn’t protest and just do as Eva says.

Is barely five in the afternoon and is already dark outside, Isak just put little Theo down for his nap is his room when Eva walks loud.

“Eva!” Isak push her outside the room. “If he wake up you’re so dead.”

“That’s no way to treat a pregnant woman Isak Bech Næsheim!”

“Eva, you’ll understand when your baby gets here, and realize just how precious nap time is.”

“I totally will.” The words end on a dreamy sigh and Isak rolls his eyes but he’s happy for Eva and Jonas, it’s taken them a long time to get their shit together.

“It’s something you want to say to me?”

“I can ask you the same question dear Isak” Eva says with a smile. “Want to tell me what is going on?”

“Nothing is going on, Eva” Isak star walking to the stairs, he’s tired.

“You know, a pregnant person can recognize another pregnant person” Eva just stays there, with a serious expression in her face. Isak turn around, he’s white and he doesn’t know what to say. “Is that why you're sad? You think Even is going to get mad?” Eva doesn’t have time to keep asking, because he stars crying. She walks the short distance between them and hugs Isak.

“Is not that.” says while crying. “Even is not coming back until February.” Isak can feel how Eva hugs him really strong.

Downstairs they can hear the laughter of Magnus and Jonas, the house is already decorated, and it's all thanks to them (Jonas).

They don’t know how long they were like that, Isak finally calms down but Eva doesn’t let him go. She helps him clean himself and see if little Theo is sleeping, Isak is thankful the baby is still sleeping. Together they go downstairs and just a few second in there and both Jonas and Magnus stop playing FIFA and hug him.

Eva explains what is going on, because Isak can’t speak or he’ll cry. The three friends decide to stay for the night, and Magnus…thank God for Magnus, goes to the kitchen and star to cook something to eat, and sometime too for little Theo for when he wakes up.

“So…is you’re pregnant with three months and little Theo is almost six months old that means you and Even…”

“Magnus!” scream Jonas. “Not know, ok?”

“So, I imagine you haven’t told Even about it?” Eva is sitting right next to him.

“It was suppose to be a surprise for Christmas” Isak mumble while holding a pillow.

“You know…me and Eva can stay with you for a few days.” Jonas says.

“I can’t ask both of you to do that.” Isak answer right away.

“Well, maybe all of us can come during the day and keep some company to you and the baby, I can even call Mahdi…maybe we can do a FIFA tournament.” Say Magnus still in the kitchen.

“You know, you are not alone” Eva is smiling and hug him, Jonas does too, and Isak know he has really good friends.

 

  --

 

There are many things that Isak doesn’t like others to do, like being irresponsible, lazy, dirty and messy - because he learned to be a person that clean and tidy up things and now he can’t see others being messy - but above all things, Isak hates people who lie.

Say things to the face, even if it hurts, even if they broke your heart, even if you cry for days, weeks and months, but tell the truth.

The only problem with this, is that Isak has become someone who lies. It's been a week since Eva, Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi know about his little surprise and Isak still can’t find the time to tell Even. Because he has had several opportunities, phone calls, Skype calls, text messages, etc.

But Isak is a coward, and he’s afraid, he doesn’t know exactly of what but he is afraid. Because he knows that Even would be more than happy to go through all the things that happened while they were waiting for little Theo, Even would laugh, cry, make jokes about his fertility, but he would be happy.

It's another night without sleeping, with little Theo at his side, which he’ll regret in the future, when Even returns, but hey...he's alone, he's pregnant, he's afraid of being alone and its Christmas Eve. Isak is lying down, writing down things about his new pregnancy in a new notebook for it, with little Theo sleeping peacefully at his side when he hears the sound of someone trying to open the front door.

Isak isn't paranoid, but Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi are, so when they knew he would be alone for Christmas and many other weeks, they changed the door locks of all the doors of his house.

_"We do not want the police to call us and tell us that something happened to little Theo or you." Mahdi said as he replaced the main lock._

_"It's better to prevent Isak." Jonas helped Mahdi. Magnus was cooking for them and Isak was watching them while trying to make the baby sleep._

Isak is afraid, for Theo, for the new baby and for him. Someone was trying to enter his house, and although the door remained closed, one of the windows that lead to his living room didn’t. Outside there was too much wind, but there were no people walking, not at that time and not that special night. Putting together the little courage he had and taking a baseball bat that Even brought as a gift once he had to film in the States, Isak goes down the stairs. Isak looks from the stairs, his breath catching when he sees a tall person covered from head to toe and with snow on his shoulders.

Isak’s preparing to attack this tall guy – he needs to protect his babies – when this person flicks the light on. Isak drops the baseball bat, because he’s dreaming or in shock.

“Even!” Isak screams, he’s sure he’s dreaming but no matter how long he stares, Even is there standing in his living room, dressed in black.

“Baby.” Even smiles at him all teeth as he take off his hat, sending snow to the floor and taking one of his jackets off. “Gonna kiss me hello?” He speaks like it hasn’t been three months, like he’s always been there. His smile is the same as when they met, beautiful, making Isak’s heart race.

Isak want to run, but he just stares at Even. Slowly he start to walk and he start to cry, Even looks at him with fear but he hugs him tightly. Isak hugs Even like there’s no tomorrow, and keeps crying.

“Baby, something happened?” Even asks, and Isak just hugs him.

“I missed you so much.” Isak manages between sobs. “I thought you weren’t…you…wer…” Isak can’t speak, he was so afraid, but it was just Even, and oh my God, now is so angry, and he start to hit Even in his chest. “How dare you to do that!? I was so scared! Why didn’t you call!?

Even let Isak hit him, and let him cry, because he missed his husband so bad, and maybe he just fuck up his surprise.

“I’m sorry baby, I thought the door was open and then I realize the lock wasn’t the same and you always left one window open…and I just want to give you a surprise” Even speaks calmly, he puts his hands in Isak’s shoulders. “You missed me so much you were planning on knocking me out with a baseball bat?”

“Shut up.” Isak smile, he looks at Even’s eyes. “You scared me, thought you were a thief.”

“A thief in Oslo?”

“Asshole, I was so scare Even.” Isak put his forehead in Even’s chest. “How…how did you get here?”

“You know…I call for some favors and everyone was really happy to help me so here I am, after almost 25 hours in an airplane”

Even took Isak’s face and kiss him slowly, not even a minute in their kiss and a cry from a baby pull them apart.

“Baby Theo.” Say Even with a smile on his face.

“Come on, you need to see him.”

Both on them go upstairs. When they get to the master bedroom there isn’t any light on, Even is the first to enter, their little baby crying in the middle of the bed. He takes the baby carefully and little Theo recognizes the voice of his father so he start to calm down. “He’s so big baby, oh my God look at him, and look at his hair.” Isak turns the light of the bedside table on, so the light isn’t that strong.

“I need to change my clothes, all this is wet” Even put the baby in the bed and start to take his clothes off. Isak is the one that find him a warm pajama. In a few minutes the three of them are inside the bed, baby Theo in Even’s chest and Isak on his side with his head on Even’s shoulder. “Hope you like this present Isak.”

“Love it.” answer Isak.

“Tomorrow we’ll talk about the new locks,” whisper Even and Isak laugh, little Theo sleeping in his chest, all three warm with all the bedclothes Isak put on their bed.

“Isak.”

“Mhh.”

“Can’t sleep?”

“I need to tell you something” Isak moves to face Even. It’s dark again the bedroom, but Isak can feel Even looks on him.

“Something happened?”

“I’m pregnant.” And Isak can feel his heart beating harder. He can’t see much of Even expression but he knows Even isn’t angry.

“Baby, all I want to do right know is kiss you, and hug you…and maybe other things, but the baby is sleeping right on my chest, so…come closer, I really need to kiss you.” They kiss slowly; they kiss for a long time. They hug each other, the best they can with a baby in the middle of them.

“So, it’s me or you being super fertile…because this is the second time that we didn’t use a condom.”

“Even…just go to sleep” in that moment the baby start to cry “, you are his father, come on…he just want to eat.” Isak says but he doesn’t get up, just move from Even and pull himself down in the bed.

“You’re lucky I’m in love with you Isak Bech Næsheim.” Even gets up and walks towards the door with the baby wrapped in a blanket.

“Love you too.” mumbles Isak, falling asleep knowing his husband is in their home. Knowing the four of them are finally together.

 

 


End file.
